La Estrella Caída de Imladris
by Elanta
Summary: Una hª perdida en mi ordenador dsd hace 10 años, mi primer fic sobre el SdlA, para que veais lo mal que escribía entonces, y la explicación a quién es Elanta... :
1. Sueños de un halcón

N. de A.: Al final me he decidido a publicar esto, es una historia que escribí hace ya seis años (que vieja me siento ¬¬). La empecé después de leer el SdlA por primera vez, así que hay algunas cosas erróneas en relación al universo Tolkien (que me perdone el maestro -_-). También reconozco que a veces se me piraba la pinza y escribía cada cosa que no era normal, por supuesto hay romance suficiente para provocar caries y diabetes a todo el personal. XD

Ahora sí que por favor os pido que me escribáis reviews, aunque sean dos palabras diciendo "sí, me gusta" o "dedícate a las chapas" ^^U. Es por seguir, o no, poniendo el resto de capítulos, aunque la historia la estoy dividiendo en trozos ahora, cuando la escribí lo hice de una sentada y con unas faltas de ortografía garrafales.^^

Esto es una especie de compensación, porque ando muy atareada con trabajos y el estreno de LDT y me parece que voy a ir un poco lenta escribiendo y no quiero que os aburráis mientras estoy ausente XD. 

Sueños de un Halcón

- ¡Lindir! -. 

El grito resonó en el claro aire de la mañana. Un niño de 13 años salió corriendo de una casa blanca con tejado de pizarra, su rostro de halcón estaba iluminado por una sonrisa de traviesa satisfacción. Una mujer muy hermosa, de largos cabellos dorados, apareció en la entrada de la casa con sus ojos verdes echando chispas y su vestido verde totalmente empapado. 

- ¡Lindir, esto es el colmo! – repitió yendo tras él. 

- ¡Padre, socorro! – chilló el muchacho corriendo a la parte trasera de la casita. 

Allí se encontraba el taller de orfebrería del padre. El hombre levantó la mirada para sonreír a su hijo. 

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, diablillo? – preguntó, mientras se ceñía el rubio cabello con una tira de cuero. 

- Tan solo he mojado un poco a mamá – respondió escudándose tras él. 

- ¡Lindir! -. 

- Lindarëlla, ¿qué te ha pasado? – inquirió el orfebre echándose a reír. 

- Ese hijo tuyo me ha puesto una trampa – replicó enfurecida – Colocó un cubo de agua sobre la puerta y me llamó, lo demás puedes imaginártelo -. 

- Lindir no voy a tener mas remedio que castigarte – le dijo el padre con una fingida seriedad – Durante una semana me ayudarás en el taller -. 

- Darellon eres demasiado blando, por eso el crío es tan travieso – le reprochó enfadada – Yo por mi parte te guardare el arco -. 

- ¡¡¡No!!!, ¡madre cualquier cosa menos eso! – protestó el muchacho – Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi arco -. 

- Así te lo pensarás mejor la próxima vez – suspiró ante la pataleta de su hijo – Imagina que en lugar de entrar yo por la puerta hubiera sido tu hermana, es muy pequeña y el cubo podría haberla lastimado -. 

- Supongo que no pensé en eso – dijo él,cabizbajo – Está bien, acepto mi castigo -. 

- Este es mi Lindir – sonrió la mujer dándole un beso – Darellon, a ver que puede ir haciendo en el taller, yo mientras iré a cambiarme de ropa -. 

- Lindir sé que no te gusta estar en lugares cerrados y menos trabajando en algo tan minucioso, toma ese cofrecillo plateado con lapislázuli y llévalo a la casa de los Eleanath - indico su padre con un ademán – Pide ver a la señora de la casa, ella te pagará -. 

- Gracias – dijo el chico, recobrando su alegre expresión. 

Subió la colina silbando. A su alrededor las cosas se desarrollaban pacíficas, incluso monótonas para su gusto. Amon Lhûn era una pequeña ciudad cercana a Mithlond, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran mercaderes o artesanos y todos, sin excepción, pertenecían a la raza élfica. Casitas blancas, alguna gran mansión, jardines llenos de árboles, flores y fuentes, el río Lhûn brillando y el mar a lo lejos; su hogar era un mundo luminoso y alegre, Lindir no se quejaba pero él buscaba algo más. 

El lugar al que se dirigía era la casa más grande de todas. Un inmenso edificio de dos plantas con bellísimos jardines privados a su alrededor, balconadas de piedra o madera, grandes ventanales y amplias estancias. Los Eleanath eran la familia más rica de Amon Lhûn y una de las más apreciadas por sus gentes. 

Lindir avanzó con cierto sobrecogimiento por el sendero de gravilla que atravesaba los jardines. Subió los escalones de la entrada y, tomando aire, tiró de la cuerda de la campanilla. 

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta. 

- ¿Qué deseas chico? -. 

- Traigo un encargo para la señora, ¿podría verla? – respondió, un tanto apocado, mostrándole el cofrecillo. 

- Pasa – indicó con un ademán – Espera un momento aquí, enseguida vuelvo -. 

Le dejó solo en una especie de zaguán con tres puertas y una alfombra magnifica como única decoración. 

El criado volvió casi enseguida y le condujo a la siguiente estancia. Allí desaparecía el techo del primer piso para dejar paso a una especie de claustro interior, dos escaleras al fondo permitían el acceso al segundo piso, con artesonado de madera oscura. Armaduras y cuadros de paisajes extraños adornaban las paredes. Lindir lo recorrió todo con la vista, extasiado, entonces vio una figura asomada a la balaustrada de madera; una niña de cabello oscuro y fríos ojos azules le observaba con curiosidad, su vestido blanco se veía iluminado por los rayos de sol y parecía cubierto de rocío. 

- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Darellon, el Maestro Orfebre? – preguntó una voz femenina. 

Lindir se volvió para encontrarse con una dama de elegante vestido gris azulado, cabello negro liso y ojos gris oscuro. 

- Sí, mi señora, mi padre me encargó traerle este cofre – respondió con una ligera reverencia. 

- Acompáñame y te entregaré el dinero – pidió con amabilidad. 

Entraron en una sala de estar tapizada en colores cálidos que la hacían muy acogedora. La dama élfica se acercó a un armarito y cogió una bolsa marrón. 

- ¿Era su hija la niña de ahí arriba? – preguntó el muchacho, de manera trivial. 

La mujer le dirigió una extraña mirada al tiempo que le entregaba el dinero. 

- Sí, ahora debes irte – contestó secamente, toda la amabilidad había desaparecido. 

Él era todavía muy joven, pero su intuición le decía a gritos que aquello no era normal. Nunca había visto a la niña por la ciudad, ni siquiera en las fiestas a las que asistían todos como la del Plenilunio de la Primavera. 

Cuando estaba casi al final del jardín, perdido en sus deducciones, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, alguien le estaba mirando. Se giró. Asomada a una de las ventanas de la mansión se hallaba la niña; ésta levantó los brazos y colocó sus manos como cuando se juega a las sombras y quieres hacer una mariposa pero con los dedos separados, luego se las llevo a los labios. Nada mas pudo hacer pues alguien la obligó a entrar. 

- Padre, ¿cuántos hijos tienen los Eleanath? – preguntó Lindir mientras cenaban. 

- Tres, ¿por? – respondió él, sirviéndose vino. 

- Eso pensaba yo también, pero cuando he ido hoy a llevar el cofre he visto a una niña de unos ocho años, la señora me ha dicho que era hija suya – explicó el chico tomando una buena tajada de queso - ¿No es muy raro? -. 

Los padres intercambiaron una breve mirada. 

- Entonces es cierto Lindarëlla -. 

- ¿El que?,yo quiero saberlo – protestó Lindir. 

- Cuando los Eleanath se trasladaron a Amon Lhûn había rumores de que se debía a que huían de algo, muchos hablan de que además de los tres hijos varones vive con ellos una niña muy extraña – comentó el padre. 

Un llanto hizo que la elfa se levantase a atender a su hija. 

- Lalaith chilla cada día más – rió el muchacho – Deberías entrenarla para pregonera -. 

- ¿Qué mas has visto Lindir? – preguntó Darellon. 

- Antes de irme vi a la niña asomada a una ventana e hizo esto – repitió el gesto – Pero luego la obligaron a meterse dentro. Deben tratarla muy mal -. 

- Ese gesto pertenece al idioma silencioso de los montaraces – dijo su madre volviendo con la pequeña en brazos – Significa "quiero volar lejos, besar el viento", seguro que te hubiera dicho más cosas -. 

Lindir jugueteó unos instantes con la comida de su plato, una idea ya empezaba a darle vueltas por la cabeza. 

- ¿Y si envió a Shor? – sugirió. 

- Pregúntaselo antes a él, suele conocer todo y a todos – aconsejó Lindarëlla, dejando a Lalaith en la cuna – Pero ante todo ten cuidado Lindir, no me gustaría que te metieras en un problema mayor que el de robarle manzanas a Komiër -. 

- Descuida madre, mis alas son fuertes -. 

- Pero hasta el halcón mas fuerte puede ser abatido – insistió. 

Lalaith volvió a estallar en sollozos. 

- Parece mentira que tenga cuatro años y siga llorando como cuando tenía uno – rió Darellon tomándola en brazos. 

- No, mi amor, grita mucho más, te lo puedo asegurar – rió ella a su vez. 

El joven elfo se deslizó fuera de la casa sin que le vieran sus padres. Corrió ladera abajo con las ultimas luces del día, hasta llegar al sauce junto al río. Trepó y sacó su silbato de llamada. 

Al poco escuchó un penetrante chillido en el cielo. Sus ojos élficos divisaron sin problemas al halcón de brillantes plumas que descendía trazando amplios círculos, se deslizaba con absoluta facilidad. Se poso elegantemente en la rama en que esperaba el elfo. 

- Saludos Lindir – dijo el ave en idioma Sinda. 

- Saludos Shor – correspondió el joven. 

- Es tarde, ¿qué necesitas de este viejo amigo? – pregunto el halcón con curiosidad. 

- ¿Sabías que en la mansión de los Eleanath vive una extraña niña de ocho años? – inquirió Lindir, jugueteando con una rama. 

- Sí, pero solo la he visto en dos ocasiones – respondió Shor pensativo – Una mujer la trajo hace ocho años -. 

- Vaya -. 

Un ruido atrajo la atención de ambos. Por el camino se acercaba un chico de unos 20 años de cabello oscuro, ojos grises de mirada luminosa y porte noble, el hijo mayor de los Eleanath. 

- ¡Nathan, aquí! – llamo Lindir bajando a tierra en un par de saltos. 

- Buenas tardes joven halcón – saludo él - ¿Qué tal con tu arco? -. 

- Mi madre me lo ha quitado por mojarle el vestido – hizo una mueca – No tiene sentido del humor -. 

- Eso me parecía – comentó con una amplia sonrisa Nathan – Estaba llamándote a voces hace un par de minutos -. 

- Oh, vaya – suspiró – Me trata como si tuviera cinco años, en cuanto tenga edad suficiente me iré de casa -. 

- ¿Tú solo? -. 

- No, Shor me acompañará – respondió al tiempo que el ave levantaba el vuelo con un estridente chillido de libertad – Mi espíritu algún día volara como él para tocar las estrellas -. 

Lindir se frotó los ojos. Entraba muy poca luz por las rendijas de la ventana. Se pusó una camisa y unos pantalones a toda prisa y se asomó afuera. Era un día nublado, de esos días plomizos de finales de verano, hacía fresco y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover. 

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Tomo una chaqueta y fue a desayunar. 

Su madre estaba trabajando en el telar y no le escuchó pasar a la cocina. Lindir se decidió por un tazón de leche y bollos recién hechos que aún permanecían en el horno. No había terminado cuando ya estaba en la calle. 

- Perdona jovencito -. Lindir se volvió y observó con curiosidad a la señora de cabello oscuro, enigmáticos ojos azules y hechizante sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué deseáis? -. 

- Busco el Manantial del Helecho, ¿podrías guiarme?, recibirás una buena propina por ello – sonrió la mujer. 

- No es necesario que me pague, será un placer indicarle el camino – replicó Lindir encantado de tener algo que hacer – Espere que se lo diga a mis padres -. 

El joven entró a la carrera en la casa. 

- Madre, voy a acompañar a una señora que se ha perdido, estaré aquí para la hora de comer -. 

- Dame un beso por lo menos – pidió con aquella sonrisa que Lindir tanto quería. El niño le dio dos fuertes besos y un abrazo.- Así me gusta, díselo también a tu padre -. 

- Adiós mamá -. 

Lindir dio la vuelta a la casa y entró en el taller. 

- Padre, una señora me ha pedido que la lleve al Manantial del Helecho, volveré a tiempo para comer -. 

- Más te vale, nunca paras quieto hijo – replicó examinando con detalle el medallón de oro, adamante y esmeraldas – Llévale esto a tu madre, ya he tallado sus iniciales en el reverso, como me pidió -. 

El muchacho hizo presto lo que le ordenaban y fue en busca de la señora, que esperaba pacientemente. 

Salieron de la ciudad siguiendo el sendero que rodeaba la colina y se internaba entre los árboles del Bosque de Forowäit. 

- Hermoso lugar – comentó la extraña, colocándose la capucha azul oscuro. 

- Es mejor en primavera cuando la jara cubre todo de blanco, entonces la colina huele a miel y parece estar cubierta de nieve – dijo Lindir complacido - ¿De dónde es usted? -. 

- Oh, bastante lejos se encuentra – contestó despreocupada – Mucho más lejos que Rivendel -. 

- ¿Habéis estado en el Valle Élfico? -. 

- Sí, una vez -. 

- Yo nunca he ido a ninguna parte, esta ciudad es lo único que conozco – dijo apenado – Me encantaría poder viajar por todo el mundo como los halcones -. 

- Algún día harás todo eso joven halcón – afirmó la mujer con total seriedad – Grandes hazañas que cantaran los bardos -. 

- Quizás -. 

Continuaron en silencio. Una lluvia fría empezó a caer. Lindir no sabía como explicarlo pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. 

Tras un par de horas andando se abrió ante ellos un claro, de entre unas rocas surgía un arrollo de aguas cristalinas, los helechos que las rodeaban llegaban hasta la cintura de Lindir. 

- Gracias – dijo la mujer sentándose en una de las piedras. 

- ¿Por qué quería venir aquí? – preguntó él. 

- Tenía que salvarle la vida a una persona – respondió ella bebiendo delicadamente. 

- ¿A quién? -. 

- A ti -. 

El joven halcón se echo a reír. 

- Lindir no te burles de la dama Elenillor, ella te ha salvado de aquello a lo que tu ciudad fue condenada – la mujer extendió el brazo y señaló hacia la colina. 

El muchacho sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago; Amon Lhûn estaba en llamas. 

- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – inquirió con un grito ahogado. 

Pero ya nadie podía responderle. Junto al manantial la capa azul se mecía silenciosa, vacía. 

Lindir echo a correr. 

Las ramas le arañaban el rostro y las manos en su desesperada carrera en medio de la torrencial lluvia. Se escurrió y volvió a incorporarse sucio y maltrecho pero siguió corriendo. Amon Lhûn parecía tan cercano pero al mismo tiempo jamás lo alcanzaba. 

Empezó a oír los gritos y el ruido de las llamas devorando su mundo. 

Cuando llegó a la periferia, una hora después de iniciar su carrera, se sintió morir. Las calles estaban llenas de cadáveres, las casas y jardines ardían oscureciendo aún más el aire. Lindir caminó como un fantasma por el que había sido el lugar más luminoso. 

Entonces vio su casa, su hogar; ardía por los cuatro costados y no había ni rastro de su familia. A pesar del dolor que embargaba su mirada verde y su corazón, fue capaz de percatarse de la llegada de unos hombres de aspecto tosco y sucio armados hasta los dientes. Instintivamente se ocultó y aguantó sus sollozos. 

Se quedo allí, esperando, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. El día fue transcurriendo junto con la lluvia y el viento; sólo al anochecer Lindir salió de su escondite. 

Empujó con fuerza la puerta quemada y ésta se vino abajo. Su visión élfica le permitió moverse con aquella débil iluminación. Avanzó, sin producir ni un sonido, hasta llegar a la sala de costura donde había dejado a su madre; el telar era cenizas pero nadie había allí. Sus pasos le condujeron a la cocina, el techo crujía alarmantemente pero Lindir no le prestó atención. Una viga se había desprendido del tejado, cayendo sobre un grácil cuerpo quemado. 

- ¡¡¡Madre!!! – gritó Lindir cayendo de rodillas - ¡¡¡Noooooooo!!! -. 

A la carrera se dirigió al taller. 

- ¡¡¡Por Eru!!! – sollozó cuando vio a su padre tendido contra la pared atravesado por cinco flechas; sus ojos abiertos expresaban la incredulidad y el dolor que sintió al morir. 

Registró toda su casa pero no halló ni rastro de su hermana pequeña. Una diminuta luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón, Lalaith podía estar viva. 

Bajo hasta el sauce del río y, limpiándose los regueros de lagrimas, llamó a Shor. 

- ¡Lindir, estás vivo! – exclamó el halcón aliviado. 

- Han matado a mis padres y mi hermana ha desaparecido... todo lo que me importaba hoy lo he perdido – dijo dejándose caer contra el árbol – Debería tirarme al río y morirme... ¿por qué no estaba aquí con ellos?...¿¡por qué!? -. 

- Este no es Lindir el Halcón, el que yo conozco lucharía por sobrevivir para encontrar a su hermana – replicó Shor sin ninguna contemplación. 

- No puedo... -. 

- Busca provisiones, ropa e instrumentos – ordenó el ave – Yo te guiaré hasta Rivendel -. 

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, levantando la mirada. 

- Enterraremos a tus padres y partiremos al alba – puntualizó el halcón. 

Lindir regresó a su casa. Reunió mucha madera en el exterior y puso allí los cuerpos de sus padres, a continuación le prendió fuego. Las llamas se reflejaban en el infantil rostro de halcón y en el medallón de oro, adamante y esmeraldas. 

- Aquí hago mi juramento. Mi vida estará dedicada a la búsqueda de mi hermana y a la venganza de mi familia, juro por Elbereth que mataré a aquellos que destruyeron Amon Lhûn –. 

- Juramento muy grande para un halcón que aun no ha perdido el plumón – observó Shor con tristeza. 

- Incluso al más joven halcón acaba por crecerle garras -. 

Al alba miró por última vez su hogar y partió hacia el Este..... 

Los ojos verdes de halcón volvieron a abrirse. Las ruinas de Amon Lhûn se presentaron ante él provocando el mismo dolor que hacía siete años. 

Lindir se puso en pie. Había crecido y madurado en ese tiempo. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba sujeto por una cinta de cuero, llevaba ropas verdes de explorador y al hombro un magnífico arco. Se había convertido en uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de Rivendel, y también más cotizado, le divertía conquistar a las muchachas; su hermosa voz, heredada de su madre, le permitía cantar con su laúd las más bellas annth-enath élficas. 

Se había detenido en Amon Lhûn tras recoger una carta en Mithlond para Elrond de Rivendel; procuraba visitar la tumba de sus padres una vez al año como mínimo, así mismo intentaba que su casa no se desmoronase, reparándola cuanto mejor podía. 

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver un ave sobrevolando la colina, para luego hundirse en un profundo dolor; Shor le había acompañado hasta Rivendel manteniéndole con vida y fue su mejor amigo, hasta que el año anterior perdió la suya cuando luchaban con las arañas de Rhovanion, ahora solo le acompañaban a Lindir algunas plumas que colgaban de su pecho. 

Bajó por el sendero, medio desaparecido por las hierbas, mirando las ruinas a las que los humanos no se acercaban por miedo y los elfos por respeto. 

Antes de alejarse por el camino del Este, como hacía siete años, echó un último vistazo a Amon Lhûn incluida la gran casa de los Eleanath, que permanecía cerrada y conservada por un hechizo; por un momento Lindir rememoró a aquella extraña niña que quería ser libre como él... con un suspiro se puso en camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Sí, lo sé, Lindir aparece en "Historia de la Dama Blanca", no pude evitarlo, quiero muchísimo a este personaje ^^. Este es el Lindir original, tomé el nombre del elfo que habla con Bilbo durante la sesión de cuentos porque por aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de élfico pero quería que mis personajes tuviesen nombres con significado.

Tenna rato!!!

PD: ¡¡¡Ya tengo el DVD extendido, es genial!!! :^D Y tb tengo la banda sonora de Las Dos Torres, vamos a fliparlo en el cine con tantos coros, aunque la canción de Gollum es de lo más rara.¬¬


	2. Rivendel

Rivendel

- ¡Maegovannen! -. 

El joven halcón sonrió a una bonita eldalië, que montaba guardia con su arco junto al Vado del Bruinen. 

- ¡Aiya,Solwën! -. 

- Hacía mucho que no se te veía por Rivendel Lindir,¿dónde has estado?,¿es que ya no me quieres? – preguntó frunciendo sus lindas cejas. 

- Me demoré en el camino mi elanor, ya sabes que me gusta ser libre y Rivendel me ahoga si paso mucho tiempo en él – se excusó, dándole un dulce beso en la mano. 

- No seas zalamero – protestó ella retirándola – Sé que todas las muchachas de Imladris, y varias del resto de reinos élficos, son "tus elanors" – le miró con una sonrisa pícara – Pero no me importa mientras me sigas queriendo -. 

- Eres adorable – rió el joven. 

- Ya lo sabía, pero gracias por darte cuenta – dijo ella, divertida – Por cierto, Glorfindel está muy decepcionado porque te has perdido el torneo de arqueros, ni siquiera ha participado -. 

- Maldición – masculló Lindir golpeándose la frente – Se me olvidó por completo; si me disculpas Solwën, tengo que ir a pedir perdón a mi querido protector -. 

La elfa le observó mientras se alejaba a la carrera hacia la Casa de Elrond. 

Una cierta felicidad le embargó al entrar en el que había llegado a ser su nuevo hogar. Saludó a un amigo y le preguntó acerca de donde se hallaba el Señor de la Flor Dorada, éste se encontraba en el salón privado de Elrond conversando con el monarca. 

Llamó a la puerta, pasó y quedó gratamente sorprendido. Junto a Glorfindel y Elrond se hallaba en la estancia una joven muy hermosa; largos cabellos negros, suaves rizos enmarcaban un rostro finamente cincelado, igual que una pieza única de marfil, los ojos eran el reflejo del tempestuoso mar y fríos como hielo, labios sensuales ,el sencillo vestido azul ocultaba un esbelto cuerpo de movimientos perfectamente calculados. 

Lindir se acercó resuelto a ellos. 

- Aiya, Lindir – saludó Elrond, correspondiendo a la reverencia y una extraña sonrisa en sus ojos de nubes a la luz de la luna.

- Lindir, me alegra sobremanera que por fin te decidieras a aparecer – dijo el Eldar de cabellos cual rayos de sol y capa nívea. 

- Disculpadme Glorfindel, se me olvidó por completo en que día estaba, sabéis de sobra lo mucho que me está doliendo haberme perdido la competición – replicó el joven ante la reprimenda. 

- Amigos míos, dejad vuestras disputas caseras para mas tarde – intervino Elrond – Lindir te presento a Elanta, Glorfindel la rescató hace un par de días cuando varios guerreros intentaban matarla. Elanta os presento a Lindir, el Halcón de Rivendel; no suele permanecer demasiado en ningún sitio, a estas alturas consideramos su visita casi como un honor -. 

- ¡Mi señor!, ¿¡acaso declararéis que un día al año se celebre mi propia fiesta!?, ¡que gran honor! -. 

- ¡Lindir! – exclamó Glorfindel. 

- Lo siento – suspiró él – Solo bromeaba. Disculpadme vos también ,mi dama, creo que mis señores me consideran un tanto indisciplinado, ¿pero que se puede esperar de un halcón que acaba de estrenar las alas? -. 

- A eso yo no sabría responderos, mi señor, pues he perdido las mías junto con mi memoria durante el ataque que sufrí -.

Lindir sonrió inconscientemente ante la belleza de su voz, un instrumento de diamante. 

- Será mejor que me acompañes Lindir, esta noche es la fiesta de la coronación del campeón y debes descansar y lavarte – dijo Glorfindel encaminándose a la puerta. 

- Os sigo hermano – replicó el joven – Mi dama, ha sido un placer conoceros y espero que me guardéis un baile esta noche -. 

- Guardado está – asintió ella con cierta timidez. 

Hizo una suave reverencia y salió tras el Eldar con una luminosa expresión de júbilo. 

Soltó su bolsa de viaje en un rincón y abrió los ventanales de la habitación ,un bosque surgió a su alrededor decorando las paredes. Lindir adoraba aquel cuarto, siempre se refería a él como "su bosque". 

Había bajado a la Sala de Baños y se sentía renovado. Escogió para ponerse su jubón favorito, verde profundo con bordados en oro, y unas calzas gris oscuro ligeramente verdosas. Dejó su cabello suelto y lo ciñó con un aro de bronce. Al cuello el medallón de su madre, su amuleto de plumas junto al corazón. 

Se acerco a mirarse al espejo; sin duda podría pasar por uno de los príncipes elfos herederos de la Casa de Finarfin o Fingolfin. Agitó la cabeza furioso consigo mismo, él no era, ni sería, jamás un noble, sólo era un huérfano en busca de venganza. Se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. 

Llamaron a la puerta. 

- ¿Quién? – preguntó manteniendo firme la voz. 

- Glorfindel -. 

- Entra, la puerta está abierta -. 

La expresión de eterna alegría del rostro del Eldar se ensombreció al ver el estado en que se encontraba aquel que había llegado a ser como su hermano pequeño. 

- Me duele verte así -. 

- ¿Y qué le puedo hacer, dime? – inquirió con ironía – Acaso matar a todos los humanos que me encontrara, suicidarme, gritar...¡este dolor nunca se irá, me roerá por dentro hasta que acabe por matarme! -. 

Glorfindel permaneció sereno. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven halcón y dejó que la esencia de curación se deslizara por sus dedos. Lindir se relajó paulatinamente. 

- Tú mismo no permites que el dolor desaparezca, es una herida sobre la que te empeñas en arrojar tierra para que siga abierta e infectada – dijo a media voz – Es bueno tener presente tu pasado, pero en el momento en que dirige tu futuro estás perdido -. 

- No podré dejar atrás el pasado hasta que encuentre a mi hermana, sé que Lalaith está viva en alguna parte, mi corazón me lo grita a todas horas – objetó Lindir. 

- Mira que eres testarudo – sonrió Glorfindel, resignado – Prométeme, al menos, que no volverás a Amon Lhûn hasta que aparezca Lalaith -. 

- No puedo prometeros eso – negó el joven levantándose – Cada vez que voy a mi antiguo hogar renuevo mis esperanzas de hallar a mi hermana -. 

- Pero también renuevas el dolor – suspiró el Eldar agitando con tristeza su dorada cabeza – Está bien, tú ganas; olvida por esta noche tus penas y diviértete en la fiesta, creo que ya te has fijado en nuestra hermosa huésped -. 

- Es la doncella más bella y enigmática con que me he encontrado – asintió al tiempo que el rostro de halcón se iluminaba – Incluso tengo la extraña sensación de que ya la he visto antes, sobre todo por sus fríos ojos -. 

- Vamos – rió Glorfindel empujándole fuera de la habitación. 

La fiesta ya había comenzado. Todo Rivendel se divertía en los jardines engalanados con guirnaldas, las estrellas relucían en la noche despejada llena de luciérnagas y de los aromas de mil flores. 

Lindir envió un saludo a los músicos. Ellos cambiaron el ritmo de la música invitándole a acompañarles con su voz.Él así lo hizo.Las jóvenes se acercaron a oírle cantar.Todas deseaban bailar con él,aún sabiendo que la extranjera sería la elegida. 

En cuanto terminó de cantar Lindir buscó a la nueva muchacha.Estaba sentada en una mesa con la protegida de Glorfindel, Alisia,con los magos gemelos Nail y Lianath y con Cynan,un aprendiz de guardia real. 

Se acercó con decisión justo en el momento en que la joven y Cynan se levantaban. 

- Buenas noches – saludó. 

- Buenas Lindir – correspondió Alisia.Ella era como una hermana para él,pues Glorfindel los había criado a ambos,pronto sería iniciada como Sacerdotisa de Elbereth. 

- Venía a ver si nuestra invitada gustaba de bailar conmigo – dijo dirigiendo una mirada provocadora a la muchacha. 

- Por supuesto,mi señor – sonrió ella – Pero deberéis esperar al siguiente baile, éste se lo he entregado a mi nuevo amigo Cynan -. 

Todos se quedaron desconcertados.El cabello negro ensortijado de Cynan y la profundidad de sus ojos verde azulado gustaban mucho a las jóvenes, pero no cuando Lindir rondaba por los alrededores.El halcón estaba más que desconcertado, prácticamente se sentía insultado. 

La extranjera tomó a Cynan por el brazo y le llevó a la zona de baile. 

- Vaya Lindir,estás perdiendo mucho últimamente – rió Lianath,con su habitual humor mordaz. 

- Yo al menos tengo que perder,tú no tienes ni eso – replicó dando media vuelta, furibundo. 

- ¡Daro,Lindir,no te permito que hables así a mi hermana! – exclamó Nail poniéndose en pie. 

- Déjalo estar Nail,no merece la pena discutir por algo así – intercedió Alisia. 

Lindir echó a correr hasta las márgenes del lago.Allí se dejó caer contra uno de los sauces. 

No llevaba mucho rato perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una conversación llamó su atención;Cynan y Elanta. 

- ....no he metido la pata al bailar contigo,yo no tengo la culpa de que vuestro querido halcón sea un creído -. 

- Elanta será mejor que él no te oiga decir eso – suspiró el muchacho – Es muy orgulloso y le has dado donde más le duele -. 

- Su amor propio – asintió ella – Nadie se ha muerto porque le den calabazas; además yo iba a bailar con él pero tú estabas antes,hubiera sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte dejarte plantado cuando ya estábamos de pie -. 

- No sería la primera vez,Lindir parece creer que yo soy su único rival o algo por el estilo,le divierte molestarme y sacarme de mis casillas – dijo con cierta resignación. 

- Vaya,es que ni siquiera se puede escapar de los mosquitos en este lugar – intervino entonces Lindir,sin salir de las sombras. 

- ¡Lindir,retira eso! – exigió Cynan al reconocerle. 

- Oh,se ha dado por aludido;casi mejor, así me ahorraré una larga explicación acerca de tu insignificancia – dijo el halcón con una sonrisa sesgada. 

- ¡Retíralo! – insistió Cynan desenvainando la daga. 

- No me apetece – Lindir también desenvainó. 

- ¡Basta, deteneos! – chilló Elanta, haciéndose a un lado cuando el joven de cabello rizado se lanzó a por su adversario. 

La muchacha les miraba angustiada.Cynan era rápido pero Lindir lo era más y su técnica estaba mucho más depurada;no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el primero besara el suelo. 

Se volvió a incorporar y encaró al halcón.Lindir,cansado de jugar,le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo del arma con una hábil finta. 

- Ahora di quien es el mejor – sonrió Lindir mirando condescendiente al elfo caído y herido. 

- Yo – le espetó Cynan,desafiante – Porque yo tengo algo real por lo que luchar pero tú solo te agarras a fantasmas muertos -. 

Lindir levantó furioso en alto la daga para golpearle con la empuñadura,entonces él mismo sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro. 

La cabeza le daba vueltas.Al abrir los ojos le costaba enfocar. 

- No te aceleres,descansa – dijo una dulce voz junto a él. 

- ¿Elanta? – al pronunciar la pregunta sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. 

- Sí,y será mejor que dejes de moverte y te tomes esto -.Le acercó un tazón a los labios. Lindir bebió contrayendo el rostro ante lo amargo del contenido. 

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó a pesar del dolor. 

- Te deje inconsciente -. 

- ¿¡Qué tú...¡ayyyy! -. 

- Estate quieto,ya sé que no te lo crees – ordenó echándole de nuevo en el lecho – Me asusté cuando levantaste la daga y,cogiendo una rama gruesa,te golpee con todas mis fuerzas;me asusté aún más cuando vi que no reaccionabas -. 

Lindir la asió por la muñeca y palpó los firmes brazos de la joven,ella le apartó sin contemplaciones. 

- ¿Qué haces? -. 

- Tienes cuerpo de guerrera – respondió como quien dice algo obvio – Con semejante fuerza en tus brazos puedes manejar cualquier arma,aunque yo apostaría por una a dos manos -. 

- No lo recuerdo pero Glorfindel encontró junto a mí un bastón tallado,supongo que era mi arma – comentó ella. 

- Este es mi bosque,¿quién te ayudó a traerme? – inquirió sintiendo como el dolor remitía. 

- Cynan – contestó tomándole el pulso – Sólo nosotros tres sabemos lo que ha pasado,y me gustaría que siguiera así -. 

- Tranquila,aunque será difícil mentirle a Glorfindel,parece olérselo todo –. 

- Buenas noches entonces – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. 

- Elanta -. 

- ¿Sí? -. 

- ¿Me daríais un beso de buenas noches? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. 

- Mi señor,me veo en la obligación de recordaros la silla que tengo a mano -. 

- Hasta mañana,mi señora – se apresuro a despedirse. 

Aún pudo oír la tintineante risa de la joven antes de que cerrara la puerta. 

A la mañana siguiente seguía teniendo molesta la nuca pero los mareos habían cesado.Se puso un sencillo traje gris oscuro con tonos verdes y bajó a desayunar. 

En el comedor de grandes cristaleras había ocupadas varias mesas;en una estaba Cynan desayunando con una joven,llevaba una camisa blanca ancha,Lindir supuso que para disimular el vendaje del brazo.Ambos se dirigieron una mirada despectiva. 

- Lindir ven a sentarte conmigo – llamó una elfa desde otra mesa. 

- Hola Lalwen,¿qué tal esta mañana? – saludó él. 

- Oh,fantástica – sonrió ella encantada – Aunque hubiera sido desastrosa tú la hubieras iluminado;luego tengo que ocuparme de los jazmines,¿vendrás a cantarme con tu laúd? -. 

- Por supuesto,me gusta tocar para los públicos entusiastas -. 

Continuaron animadamente la conversación hasta que una presencia hizo a Lindir levantar el rostro,sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente preocupados. 

- Aiya Alisia -. 

- Déjate de "aiyas" – replicó ella sin contemplaciones – Espero que puedas disculparnos Lalwen,tengo que hablar muy seriamente con nuestro queridísimo halcón -. 

- No hay problema – contestó ella – Suerte Lindir -. 

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Lindir,una vez estaban caminando por los alrededores de Rivendel. 

Alisia se volvió y le arreó un guantazo con todas sus fuerzas.Lindir cayó al suelo victima del renovado dolor de cabeza. 

- ¿¡Estás loca!?, ¡ay,mi cabeza! – le gritó con la visión ligeramente nublada. 

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió desafiar al pobre Cynan!? – le espetó ella – Solo le has hecho un corte,pero pudo ser peor si te hubieras dejado llevar por tu impulsivo y maldito carácter -. 

- Yo no salí fresco como una rosa – protestó el joven halcón sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas – Alis,mira mi nuca -. 

La elfa lo hizo con cierta reticencia.Ahogó una exclamación cuando le apartó el cabello. 

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó. 

- Ni se te ocurra reírte – le advirtió aturdido – Elanta me dejó fuera de combate, me golpeó con una rama y perdí el conocimiento... ¡diablos!,me estoy mareando -. 

- Elrond nos comentó que ella podía esconder muchas sorpresas pero no se me pasó por la cabeza nada parecido a esto – observó Alisia ayudándole a incorporarse,sus ojos acaramelados traslucían preocupación mezclada con cierta diversión. 

- Me gusta cuando me mimas tanto – sonrió. 

Marthel,el instructor de los nuevos guerreros,se encontraba en uno de sus peores días en lo que a mal humor se refiere;todos los muchachos se echaron a temblar a las dos primeras voces. 

- ¿¡Que es esto,joven!? – exigió saber al ver la camisa de manga larga de Cynan. 

- Mi camisa señor – respondió al momento con un nudo en el estomago. 

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – le espetó su superior - ¡Ve a cambiarte de inmediato! -. 

- No puedo señor – replicó Cynan a sabiendas de que se jugaba varias horas de trabajo en las cuadras y cocinas. 

- ¡Nadie me desobedece!, ¡marchando,insurrecto! – ordenó al tiempo que le agarraba con fuerza por el brazo herido para hacerle andar. 

Cynan no pudo evitar un grito ahogado cuando la llamarada de dolor le recorrió la extremidad. 

Marthel le abrió la camisa sin contemplaciones y descubrió la larga y profunda herida que le habían hecho la noche anterior. 

- ¿¡Cynan!? – rugió fuera de sí. 

El joven guerrero bajó la vista,se encogió y no dijo nada.Entonces se vio arrastrado hacia el palacio antes de darse si quiera cuenta de ello. 

- Marthel,¿qué sucede? – inquirió Elrond cuando el instructor entró con su descamisado discípulo. 

- Mi señor,lamento molestaros pero he considerado que esto lo requería – respondió el elfo – Este chico tiene un tajo desde el hombro hasta el codo producido por una daga o espada corta;no se lo ha hecho en mis clases,pues sus compañeros son demasiado inútiles todavía como para dar una estocada tan hábil, y dada la situación de la herida es imposible que se la haya hecho él mismo,a no ser que clavara la espada en la tierra y se tirara contra ella -. 

- Cynan,¿quién te ha sajado de esa manera? – preguntó el monarca. 

- Me veo en la imposibilidad de responder a vuestra pregunta,mi señor – contestó cabizbajo – No porque me sea fácil desobedeceros, sino porque mi honor me impide chivarme como lo haría un crío de 6 años -. 

Llamaron en ese momento a la puerta. 

- Adelante – dijo Elrond. 

- Oh, discúlpenme – dijo Elanta apocada – Creí que estaríais a solas mi señor Elrond -. 

- Lo estaba hace cinco minutos – replicó él con amabilidad. 

La muchacha se percató de la herida al descubierto de Cynan y la expresión de animal atrapado que había en su rostro. 

- ¿Ha hecho Cynan algo malo? – preguntó con fingida inocencia. 

- Más bien se lo han hecho a él – respondió el rey – Será mejor que vuelvas más tarde -. 

- Con vuestro permiso y el de Cynan,me gustaría quedarme – le contradijo con elegancia – Él ha llegado a ser,en este breve tiempo que llevo en Rivendel,uno de mis mejores amigos,alegraría mi corazón poder ayudarle ahora -. 

- Yo no me opongo,es Cynan quien debe decidirlo – consintió Elrond. 

- Os agradecería que os quedaseis mi dama – sonrió Cynan con evidente alivio. 

Elanta se sentó a parte en una silla y escuchó. 

- Cynan,por favor,responde a la pregunta que te he formulado antes;no te estás chivando de nadie sino obedeciendo a tu señor – insistió el monarca élfico – Sabes que la violencia dentro de Rivendel es severamente censurada -. 

- Es que yo mismo tuve la culpa,no debí ceder a los insultos y provocaciones – objetó Cynan – Se necesitan dos para que haya un duelo -. 

- Elrond,¿si yo os dijera quien fue el agresor permitiríais que Cynan no fuera castigado? – intervino Elanta. 

- ¡Elanta,no! – exclamó el muchacho, visiblemente alterado. 

- ¿Acaso estabas presente? – preguntó Marthel. 

- Yo fui la causa de la pelea,mi señor,así que sí se podría decir que estaba presente – sonrió divertida – El adversario de Cynan tampoco salió muy bien parado que digamos -. 

- ¿Qué le hicisteis Cynan? -. 

- Nada,Marthel – se defendió el joven – Yo estaba caído y desarmado,Elanta se asustó y atizó a mi contrario con una rama ... ¡y le dejó inconsciente! -. 

- Por favor,querría alguno de vosotros decirme quién es el otro elfo – pidió Elrond. 

- Lindir,el Halcón de Rivendel -. 

- ¡Lindir! -. 

- ¿Qué ocurre Solwën? -. 

- Elrond te requiere de inmediato,¿qué has hecho ahora? -. 

- ¿¡...!? -. 

- Por tu expresión diría que algo muy gordo – comentó la elfa. 

Lindir corrió hacia el despacho privado del monarca.Llamó educadamente a la puerta y pasó. 

Se encontró con que Cynan y Elanta estaban sentados en sendas sillas,Elrond miraba distraídamente por la ventana. 

- Bienvenido Lindir – saludó volviéndose. 

- ¿Qué deseáis de mí? -. 

- Parece ser que anoche tú y Cynan tuvisteis una acalorada discusión,de la cual él se llevó un profundo corte en su brazo y tú un severo golpe en la cabeza – comentó como si hablara de un suave chaparrón estival. 

- ¿Quién de vosotros dos ha resultado ser un acusica malcriado? – preguntó el halcón con el ceño fruncido. 

- Marthel descubrió la herida de Cynan y le trajo aquí;él no quería hablar y fue Elanta la que rompió la situación de tablas – explicó Elrond. 

- Mañana a primera hora saldré de Rivendel – afirmó Lindir yendo de nuevo hacia la puerta. 

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Elanta. 

- Son las reglas elanor – sonrió él, mordaz – En Imladris la violencia está prohibida, es la única norma y yo la he roto;mi sentido común me dice que es lo mejor,estaré un tiempo fuera como penitencia y después procurare no volver a intentar arrancarle el brazo a nadie -. 

- Considero que tu decisión es oportuna Lindir,pero no te olvides de retornar,las puertas de la Casa de Elrond no se cierran para siempre – dijo Elrond con una voz serena y grave pero llena de afecto – Hace mucho que te convertiste en uno de mis Niños -. 

- Descuidad,mi señor – y salió. 

- Será mejor que vosotros dos os marchéis también a seguir con vuestras tareas – indicó amablemente – Elanta,ven a la tarde para proseguir con tu terapia de recuperación de la memoria -.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Pues este es el origen del nick que utilizo. Elanta fue el segundo personaje que creé. Los nombres Lianath, Cynan y Marthel los cogí de otros libros, aunque aquí les doy mi propio carácter.

Gracias por los reviews como de costumbre!!! ^^


	3. En Busca del Pasado

En Busca del Pasado.

El viento en el rostro,el rugido de las olas,el canto de las aves marinas...Mithlond,la Perla Élfica de las ciudades. 

Lindir bajo por el camino que llevaba a los Puertos Grises con una sonrisa de placer, bebiéndose el paisaje. La ciudad estaba en plena ebullición; los comercios,los veleros entrando y saliendo del puerto,las voces de humanos y elfos...pero aun así todo resultaba equilibrado,hermoso y luminoso. 

Se encamino a las playas cercanas al puerto.Allí,entre las rocas,en la arena dorada,se descargo de su mochila,se quitó la camisa y se tumbo a disfrutar de una buena siesta mecida por el viento otoñal. 

No supo cuando se despertó,sólo que escuchaba una conversación cercana. 

- ...listo? -. 

- Deja de meterme prisa,Derek,tendrás tu cargamento en Dol Amroth a tiempo – replico una voz cargada de ira – Si antes no me pescan los malditos elfos esos que tiene el rey dando vueltas por ahí como perros de presa -. 

- Empezamos esto hace siete años,se nos escapo aquello que mas quería el jefe y para encontrarlo necesitamos el dinero que nos dará ese trabajito;¡me estoy jugando mi cuello! – insistía otro hombre. 

- ¿Es cierto entonces eso de que lo único que buscábamos en Amon Lhûn era a una mocosa? – inquirió sorprendido. 

Lindir se movió despacio, acercándose a los dos hombres;¡una niña!,estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de la que vivía en el palacio de los Eleanath. 

- Sí,aunque parezca la cosa mas estúpida que pueden hacer unos guerreros – asintió ceñudo un hombre maduro,cabello castaño y ojos oscuros,con ropas de rico mercader – Tynian nos dirigía aquel día y cometió su ultimo error -. 

- ¿Qué hizo? -. 

- Dejo que muchas mujeres y niños escapasen, Marcus,ahora sabemos que uno de ellos era nuestro objetivo – respondió secamente – Tanto le afecto el ataque que adopto a una cría que se había quedado huérfana y vagaba por las ruinas,ha sido nuestra mejor asesina hasta que Tynian murió y el jefe decidió cargársela; el caso es que se escapó,Morgan siempre fue muy escurridiza -. 

- Y hermosa y peligrosa – añadió el hombre joven con una sonrisa – Recuerdo que Korn la echó mano, un par de años después,cuando la chica tenia 10 años,le abrió en canal -. 

Los dos se echaron a reír. 

- ¿Vamos a ver como hacen el vago tu capitán y sus marineros? –. 

- Derek,como no dejes eso ya vas a conseguir que te rebane yo mismo el gaznate – replicó hastiado el marinero – Pero,está bien,vamos -. 

El joven halcón espero hasta que se alejaron un trecho para ponerse la camisa y coger sus cosas. 

Les siguió a una prudente distancia.En el trasiego de gentes que había en el puerto le fue fácil pasar desapercibido,un elfo entre miles no llama demasiado la atención. 

Los dos hombres subieron a una nave de tres mástiles; un barco fuerte para los humanos pero que,al lado de las bellas naves elficas,resultaba tosco y pesado. 

- ¿Estas pensando en embarcar a tierras lejanas? – pregunto irónica una voz tras Lindir. 

- ¡Nadim! – sonrió el elfo al reconocer a uno de sus viejos amigos,un joven haradan – No esperaba encontrarte muy lejos de tu señor Círdan -. 

- Me ha ordenado que me tome el día libre – comento marcando mucho lo de "ordenado" - ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?, ¿no habías vuelto a Rivendel? -. 

- Volví,sí,pero mi temperamento me llevo a hacer algo...incorrecto – respondió pensativo – Y me auto castigué marchando del Valle por una temporada -. 

- Eso no es castigo ni es nada – protesto el joven de tez morena y cabellos oscuros. 

- ¿Hubieras preferido que me flagelara o algo así? – inquirió Lindir divertido. 

- Muy gracioso – dijo Nadim con una mueca - ¿Por qué seguías a esos dos humanos? -. 

- Les oí hablar;al parecer tomaron parte en el asalto a Amon Lhûn y llevan contrabando en el barco para costearse la búsqueda de alguien que no consiguieron hallar allí, ni Mithlond se libra de la maldad – contestó con tono serio. 

- El barco pertenece a Marcus,tiene una flotilla de mercantes y es un hábil comerciante a pesar de su juventud – informó el muchacho – Círdan sospecha que tras su apariencia pacífica puede esconderse algo más -. 

- Voy a colarme para investigar más – dijo Lindir – Me harías un gran favor si le pidieras a tu señor que me buscara algún contacto en Dol Amroth;tras siete años por fin encuentro una pista que puede llevarme hasta mi hermana -. 

- Dalo por hecho mellom – asintió Nadim – Pero ten cuidado -. 

- Nos veremos en la Gaviota de Cristal – se despidió Lindir tras entregarle todos sus bártulos, sólo se quedo la daga. 

La agilidad y velocidad que le caracterizaban hicieron que acercarse al barco fuera poco mas que un paseo.Escondido tras unos barriles de cubierta descubrió a los dos hombres en popa,conversando. 

Se movió con infinita cautela atento a los marineros que cargaban las enormes cajas en dirección a la bodega.Se tumbo en las escaleras que conducían a la popa,esperó unos segundos y se descolgó por fuera del barco;avanzó sin prisas,con firmeza,hasta situarse bajo los dos hombres y escuchó. 

- Lo que tu digas,¿cómo te reconocerán los tíos que te esperan en Dol Amroth? – preguntaba Marcus. 

- Me negué a darles una descripción física, ya sabes lo agresivos y confiados que se vuelven los criminales si te conocen de antemano,así que les indiqué que llevaría este anillo y una capa oscura,además de un montón de productos frescos – respondió Derek apoyándose en la barandilla. 

- No confíes en nadie que sea demasiado atractivo,seguro que forman parte de la guardia del Príncipe – advirtió el marinero – Y si de verdad te encuentras en problemas mencióname, allí me conocen como Aknur -. 

- Ya me están cansando tus consejos de vieja Marcus,sé lo que me hago,creo que ya soy mayorcito,demasiado para mi gusto si me permites decirlo – sonrió con amargura – Me voy a descansar la posada del Tiburón Blanco,vendré esta noche ya disfrazado,hasta entonces -. 

Las voces cesaron y Lindir se dejo caer al agua.Buceó hasta quedar fuera de la vista de los del barco;salió casi sin respiración,pero se dirigió a la carrera hacia la Gaviota de Cristal. 

- ¿Sabes lo que haces? -. 

- No,pero es lo único que se me ocurre Nadim;en caso de peligro siempre puedo huir al palacio del Príncipe de Dol Amroth – Lindir se estaba terminando de poner la ropa que le había facilitado su amigo haradrim. 

- Entonces esto es un "hasta luego" – dijo Nadim – Debo volver con Círdan,sino empezara a decir que me han gustado las vacaciones -. 

- Gracias,namarië mellom – correspondió el halcón estrechándole la mano. 

Poco después una sombra empezaba a trepar el muro del Tiburón Blanco.Al llegar a una ventana encontró a su objetivo sentado en la cama atándose trabajosamente unas botas. 

Se deslizo dentro de la habitación con una inmensa serenidad y silencio. 

- Saludos Derek – dijo cruzándose de brazos. 

El hombre dio un respingo y desenvaino una espada.Miró asustado al extraño que le observaba desde una capa negra con unos hirientes ojos verdes. 

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto reponiéndose de la sorpresa. 

- Un fantasma del pasado – respondió el joven – He venido por tu vida -. 

- Ja,ja,ja...acaso un crío de 20 años pretende enfrentarse a un veterano,como yo,de 40 y salir con vida – se rió. 

- Sí – afirmó desenvainando la daga de hoja de mithril,se retiró la capucha – Soy Lindir de Amon Lhûn,tenía 12 años cuando matasteis a mi familia y destruisteis mi ciudad,llevo estos siete años persiguiéndoos, matando a todo guerrero que juro haber participado en aquella masacre -. 

- ¿¡Un elfo,Amon Lhûn!? – exclamó palideciendo. 

Con la misma rapidez del halcón que cae sobre su presa Lindir lanzó su estocada; esquivó la espada y seccionó el brazo del arma,Derek cayó de rodillas. 

- Poco a poco,así morirás, agónicamente como mi madre – dijo Lindir sajándole el otro brazo en medio de los gritos de dolor. 

Oyó que subía gente por las escaleras.De una patada tiró el armario bloqueando la entrada. 

- ¡Te daré lo que quieras! – chillaba el hombre chapoteando en su propia sangre - ¡Dinero, joyas,poder! -. 

- Devuélveme a mi familia – replico Lindir gélidamente haciéndole dos profundos cortes en las piernas. 

El hombre chillaba,gritaba,se debatía en un sufrimiento inhumano.La mirada dulce de ojos verdes se ensombreció. 

- Lastima que tenga que coger un barco – comentó Lindir poniéndose el anillo de rubí que se encontraba en uno de los miembros que le había cortado. 

Derek sólo gemía, había perdido la voz de tanto gritar.No pudo siquiera emitir un sonido cuando el halcón le desparramo las tripas. 

El elfo se marcho de allí sin mirar atrás. 

Las luces de las antorchas jugueteaban con los ojos verdes de halcón.Lindir subió por la pasarela con un nudo en el estómago. 

Una vez en cubierta Marcus le echó solo una ojeada; el elfo se llevó la mano del anillo a la cara como para rascarse,eso tranquilizó al amigo del difunto Derek. 

Marcus bajo a tierra y el barco levo anclas,un buen viento hinchó las velas y partieron de Mithlond,la Perla de los Elfos. 

Llevaban dos días de travesía y Lindir había hecho buenas migas con todos los marineros, incluido el capitán Sornak. 

- Pues si,Derek,a mí lo que me gustaba era trabajar en las Falas;allí los piratas como yo se encuentran en su salsa,no en estos puertos tan ñoños y horteras pero ya soy viejo para esa vida de acción -. 

- No estás viejo Sornak,la mitad de lo que te pasa es por tu afición a la bebida – sonrió el elfo – Hay que elegir entre los placeres de la vida,no se puede tener todo -. 

La tranquilidad de la mañana la rompió el grito de alerta del vigía. 

- Un barco mercante – comentó el capitán echando mano del catalejo - ¿Os molestaría si lo asaltáramos?, creo que lleva un cargamento de esclavos y eso va contra mi religión -. 

- Un pirata ético, ¡me sorprendéis capitán! – respondió Lindir – Pero os apoyo,a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de estar encerrado y soy solidario con ese sentimiento -. 

Los marineros se prepararon y enfilaron el velero hacia el barco esclavista. 

- ¿No queréis un arma mas grande que esa,maese Derek? – pregunto Sornak cordialmente. 

- No,capitán;las espadas me resultan pesadas,¿no os lo comento Marcus? -. 

- El jefe no nos dijo nada,sólo que le llevásemos junto con sus cajas a Dol Amroth sin hacer preguntas -. 

- Marcus a veces se deja llevar por el trabajo -. 

Los mercaderes a penas si pudieron reaccionar;el viento era favorable a los piratas que además tenían un barco mas rápido. 

Los ganchos se amarraron a la cubierta y el grito de ¡al abordaje! de Sornak dejó al elfo sorprendido por su fuerza. 

El halcón fue de los primeros en saltar a la otra cubierta.Paro con su daga la hoja del alfanje que perseguía su cabeza y,con una hábil finta,se deshizo del hombre. Avanzó matando hombres con una facilidad que empezó a darle miedo. 

En pocos minutos el barco quedó en manos de los piratas. 

Éstos sacaron de la bodega las mercancías. Varios cofres de oro y especias,además de 20 muchachas que parecían ser haradrim. 

- Esto si que es un buen botín – sonrió Sornak. 

- ¿Las repartiréis entre vuestros marineros? – pregunto Lindir aprensivo. 

- Claro,por ser nuestro pasajero le permitiré que elija el primero – dijo el capitán satisfecho. 

El elfo escrutó a las jóvenes y se percató de que en realidad no les importaba mucho que los piratas las tomaran,los guiños y sonrisas lo presagiaban;entonces vio a una que debía ser la mas joven,cabellos negros ondulados que le caían hasta la fina cintura y unos grandes ojos del color del oro viejo llenos de una inocente dulzura y un profundo terror. 

- Sornak,me gustaría quedarme a esa – señaló a la muchacha. 

- Por supuesto, tenéis un ojo magnifico -. 

Lindir se acercó a la haradrim con una sonrisa y la desencadenó.Tomándola de la mano la llevo al otro barco,ella le seguía mirando aterrorizada. 

- Sornak,voy a mi camarote,que no me molesten hasta la hora de la cena – gritó antes de entrar en la lujosa estancia. 

- Por supuesto,maese Derek -. 

El elfo invitó a la joven con un gesto a que entrara.Ella se quedó de pie frente a la mesa sin perderle ojo. 

- Derek – dijo el señalándose a sí mismo - ¿tu? -. 

- ¿Derek? – inquirió la muchacha señalándole, entonces se le iluminaron los ojos y se señalo a ella misma – Zoraida -. 

- Me encanta tu nombre – rió hablando en haradaico que había aprendido gracias a Nadim. 

- ¿Sabes hablar mi idioma? – se sorprendió ella. 

- Despacio,no entiendo si hablar deprisa – explicó con una mueca. 

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – preguntó mirando asustada como el joven se quitaba la capa. 

- Nada malo,yo no ser como otros – replicó al momento – Sentar,por favor,yo explicar a ti ... quien soy -. 

La muchacha se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Lindir lo hacía en la cama.El joven halcón le contó todo lo que había vivido,se valió de las pocas palabras simples que conocía y de la ayuda que le prestaba la haradrim. 

- Has tenido una vida difícil – observó ella compasiva. 

- Cuéntame la...¿tuyo? -. 

- La tuya,se dice la tuya – corrigió con una sonrisa tímida – Tengo 16 años,mis padres ostentan un importante cargo dentro del Clan y siempre se me ha mimado en exceso,se me crió para ser una buena esposa.Harta de todo eso me escape un día y fue cuando esos traficantes de esclavos me cogieron,murieron sin saber el tesoro que llevaban a bordo -. 

- Quiero hacer trato contigo – dijo Lindir - ¿Sabes luchar como gente dice de las haradrim? -. 

- Soy la mejor de mi Clan,si se te hubiera ocurrido bajarte los pantalones ahora estarías muerto – replicó ella orgullosa,entonces se percató de su actitud y bajó la cabeza. 

- Yo ver que tu tener orgullo de princesa – rió el elfo – Me gustas,tu espíritu es fuerte y libre -. 

- ¿Qué trato querías hacer? – preguntó la muchacha. 

- Verás,Zoraida,tiene que ver con lo que te he contado de este viaje – empezó él. 

- Cada vez hablas mejor,¿cómo puede ser eso si apenas llevo cuatro horas contigo? -. 

- Mi raza no olvida,tenemos una memoria que almacenar todo y los idiomas son una de nuestras....¿cómo se dice cuando haces muy bien una cosa? -. 

- Especialidades -. 

- Gracias;volviendo a lo de antes,quisiera que vinieras conmigo como una compañera de armas;ante mis enemigos te comportar como cuando os sacamos de la bodega,en caso de peligro echar una mano – explicó. 

- ¿Y yo que saco a cambio? – inquirió desconfiada. 

- Cuando tenga la información que... yo buscar yo te llevaré a tu tierra -. 

- Me gusta tu trato,la preguta es ¿lo cumplirás? -. 

- Sí, conóceme mejor y veras que cumplir lo que prometer -. 

- A veces hablas muy bien y otras pareces un crío pequeño – observo pensativa – Te daré mi respuesta cuando acabe el viaje,¿cuánto tardaremos? -. 

- Una semana,si buen tiempo continua – respondió echando un vistazo por la cristalera;la luna hacía dibujos entre las olas – Yo voy por la cena, ¿quieres algo? -. 

- Sí, gracias -. 

Lindir fue en un momento a la cocina .El cocinero debía estar ocupado con una de las invitadas así que no había nadie;el elfo tomo fruta,queso,galletas de viaje,dos tazones de sopa y vino. 

Al entrar de nuevo en el camarote encontró a Zoraida cruzada de piernas encima de la cama barajando un mazo de cartas;los cabellos le ocultaban parte del bronceado rostro y el vestido rojo dejaba al descubierto los delicados tobillos. 

- ¿Qué miras? – pregunto ella molesta. 

- Una diosa personificada – sonrió Lindir depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa - ¿Qué haces? -. 

- Voy a utilizar un método de adivinación que aprendí de mi ama de cría,ella era Ahitana y hablan con las cartas,éstas me las regalo ella antes de morir – mostró la luminosa baraja. 

- Yo no creo en esas cosas – dijo el elfo sentándose junto a ella – El futuro lo hacemos en el presente,no creo que sea...sea...fijo -. 

- Es cierto que el futuro se hace pero determinados sucesos ocurrirán lo quieras o no – replico Zoraida con énfasis – El ataque a Amon Lhûn es un buen ejemplo de lo que intento explicarte -. 

- Esta bien,leer mi futuro – pidió serio. 

La muchacha barajo las cartas y se las entrego a Lindir para que hiciera siete montones.Los junto en un determinado orden y le volvió a indicar que cortase una vez.Tomando las cartas repartió,boca abajo,formando una estrella de 18 naipes. 

- Vienes de un pasado incierto marcado por un gran desastre,eso muestra la torre caída – empezó la joven – Tu vida corrió peligro pero alguien te salvo,es la carta de la reina acompañada,que casualidad,por un halcón;una mujer intervino para que no murieras en Amon Lhûn,eso no me lo habías contado -. 

Lindir había palidecido. 

- Elenillor...una extraña mujer vino a mi casa,pedir que yo llevarla al Manantial del Helecho;caminar mucho tiempo,cuando llegamos ella señalar mi ciudad arder y desaparecer en el aire -. 

- Se esfumó como un fantasma,muy curioso – comentó ella satisfecha – Sigamos... Llegaste al paraíso en la tierra,aprendiste a vivir e iniciaste una búsqueda, supongo que la de tu hermana y los asesinos de tus padres,pero no sabes ni de donde vienes ni a donde vas,es la carta del loco,te sientes perdido,sin saber que rumbo tomar.La carta de la sacerdotisa,esa soy yo;su misión es abrirte los ojos, enseñarte que hay mas cosas a parte de las que buscas,que muchas veces uno se para y entonces lo que deseamos hallar viene hasta nosotros -. 

La muchacha levanto otro par de cartas y se quedo muda. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Lindir. 

- He visto mi muerte.El esqueleto suele simbolizar cambio pero hay una determinada combinación de cartas que significan muerte;permaneceras conmigo hasta que mi espíritu vuele con el de mis antepasados, querrás morir, pero te encontraras con dos figuras fundamentales el mago y el rey,ambos harán que retornes a la lucha de la vida. La rueda de la fortuna...tu destino ya no te pertenecerá,matarás y odiarás,te perderás en una espiral,en una rueda,en busca de venganza y algo que de significado a tu vida. Encontraras el camino que lleva al Sol,a la luz,a tu hogar...Rivendel lo has llamado tú,el paraíso en la tierra.Allí te aguarda la Estrella,aquello que tiene la llave de tu pasado, presente y futuro;veo lucha,sacrificio,pero siempre existe la luz,por eso el Sol es la carta que se haya en el centro – la joven respiro hondo – Vencerás Derek, vencerás a todo y a todos -. 

- He de reconocer que me has dejado impresionado – afirmó el elfo sintiendo un escalofrío – Y después de esto,¿vendrás conmigo? -. 

- Sí,las cartas así lo exigen -. 

- Creo que debes dormir – comentó él – Tu duerme en la cama,yo acostumbrado al suelo estoy -. 

- Se dice "estoy acostumbrado al suelo",y no me parece correcto – replicó Zoraida – Podemos compartir la cama,siempre que tus manos estén donde tienen que estar -. 

- Juro sobre la tumba de mis padres que no ... dime como tengo que decir porque no sé – rió Lindir. 

- Juro sobre la tumba de mis padres que no osare ponerte la mano encima – dijo la muchacha.Lindir lo repitió pensando seriamente en cada palabra que pronunciaba. 

Se tumbaron cada uno para un lado, dándose la espalda,y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. 

La luz del alba despertó al elfo.Sus ojos verdes enfocaron la estantería y parte de la mesa, entonces sintió una cálida presencia tras él y un brazo rodeándole la cintura.Pensó divertido que,al final,había sido Zoraida la que rompió el pacto. 

- Zoraida, ¿estás despierta? – pregunto Lindir suavemente. 

- ¿Hmmm?...¡ah! – la joven dio un salto y se sentó de golpe. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió el elfo girándose hacia ella. 

- Yo ... yo estaba ... – balbució con su moreno rostro sonrojado. 

- Dormimos en el mismo lecho,no es extraño que acabases abrazada a mí – replicó estirándose. 

- Eres un arrogante -. 

- Tenemos varios días aun para que cambiar de opinión,voy por desayuno – sonrió. 

La llegada a Dol Amroth fue bastante accidentada.Se había levantado repentinamente una fuerte tormenta y el barco apenas podía acercarse a la cala en que se enclavaba la ciudad. El capitán Sornak supo dominar su nave y,finalmente, solo perdieron una de las velas que se rajo de arriba abajo por no haberla arriado a tiempo. 

Lindir y Zoraida permanecieron ese día en el barco,el capitán les explicó que con semejante tormenta corrían peligro en las calles. 

Al día siguiente acudieron a la taberna donde Derek había acordado encontrarse con sus compradores.El lugar era sucio,oscuro y apestoso;Zoraida se ajustó la capa y se pegó mas al elfo,aquellos hombres parecían bestias acorraladas. 

Lindir había estado otras veces en locales de esa calaña pero temía por la niña que le acompañaba, sólo una niña de 16 años. 

- ¿Sois Derek? – inquirió una mujer cuya ropa,o escasez de ella,dejaba poco a la imaginación. 

- Así es – asintió Lindir con altivez. 

- Seguidme -. 

Les condujo a un privado colindante a la taberna.Tres hombres ligeramente más cuerdos tomaban vino,les invitaron a acercarse. 

- ¿Quién es ese?,dijo que vendría sólo – objetó uno de ellos. 

- No es "ese",es mi esclava personal,no habla nuestro idioma así que no os agobiéis, ¿vale? – replicó retirándole la capucha a la muchacha. 

- Está bien,vayamos al grano – consintió el que parecía ser el que llevaba la voz cantante – Nuestro amigo de Mithlond nos comunico que tu Jefe se esta poniendo un tanto nervioso con eso de que la cría no aparezca -. 

- Un tanto es quedarse corto,en realidad mi cuello pende de un hilo – afirmó el halcón apreciando bien las rutas de escape - ¿Y mi dinero? -. 

- Aquí esta lo que pediste – respondió otro tirando dos bolsas encima de la mesa. 

- Lindir las cogió y contó el dinero frunciendo el ceño.Les miró de modo acusatorio pero sin decir nada.El hombre sacó otra bolsa más y se la lanzó. 

- Eres peor que los cuervos – observó el jefe. 

- Sobre todo con lo que me pertenece – sonrió el elfo - ¿cómo es que nuestro amigo te habló de la niña? -. 

- Ya sabes que todos los criminales de las principales ciudades la buscan por conseguir la recompensa que ofrece tu Jefe,el Arco de los Dioses,¡fiu!,la de cosas que se podrán hacer con ese chisme – comentó repantigándose – Uno de tus amigos se ha establecido en la posada del Mercader,él podrá informarte mejor que yo de cómo va la búsqueda -. 

- Siete años ya,es más difícil encontrar a esa niña que un diamante en medio de la nieve -. 

- No hace falta que vuelvas al barco,mis hombres descargaran la mercancía -. 

- Por supuesto,encantado de hacer tratos con vosotros – sonrió.Cuando se volvió hacia la entrada un hombre como un armario le bloqueó el paso. 

- Derek,ahora es cuando debo ayudarte – comentó Zoraida desenvainando dos puñales. 

- Te lo agradecería – asintió el elfo sacando su daga. 

- Huler, cárgatelos – ordenó uno de los hombres sin levantarse. 

Lindir se movió antes de que terminara la frase.Dos fintas,un giro y la daga se clavó en el costado de la montaña.El halcón remontó el vuelo y volvió a caer sobre su presa,esta vez la daga se clavó en la base de la espalda,el gigante rugió y se vino abajo.Con una hábil maniobra Lindir paso por encima y le rajó la garganta. 

Al mirar a Zoraida se quedó de piedra;dos de los hombres estaban muertos a sus pies,el tercero la miraba aterrorizado desde el rincón. 

- Zoraida,espera – la detuvo – Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosillas a nuestro amigo -. 

- Como quieras,pero es mío -. 

- Verás,amiguito,necesito los nombres de todos los tipos importantes de la ciudad;no de los legales,me refiero a los del mundo nocturno,delincuentes y demás -. 

- No,no sé nada – balbució. 

- Zoraida, córtale una mano -. 

- Enseguida – asintió la joven con una siniestra sonrisa. 

- ¡¡¡No!!! – chilló desesperado. 

- Córtale lo que te apetezca cada vez que se niegue a colaborar, pero déjale las orejas y la boca -. 

- ¡Hablaré, hablaré, hablaré! -. 

- Eso esta mejor,dime nombres -. 

- Primero deberías saber de algo que llamamos el Gobierno Secreto – contestó temblando de pies a cabeza – Los ladrones,asesinos y demás formamos un gobierno a parte con nuestro propio código de leyes y yo estoy infringiendo una de las más graves por las que pierdes el cuello repentinamente. Ese gobierno funciona por igual en todas las ciudades de Arda pero los principales centros son Dol Amroth,Minas Tirith,Mering,Esgaroth,las ciudades costeras de las Falas y Rivagor.El rey de Dol Amroth es un mercader muy poderoso,se llama Geniolm,es a él a quien debes buscar -. 

- Háblame de esa niña a la que todos queréis echarle mano – ordenó Lindir. 

- ¿La niña?...¡tu no eres Derek! – exclamó el hombre visiblemente sobresaltado. 

- Correcto, ¡habla! -. 

- Nadie sabe muy bien de que se trata;el auténtico Derek y un grupo de montañeses siguieron las ordenes de uno al que llaman el Jefe,yo no dependo de él pero el pero el tío que se hospeda en el Mercader sí – continuó – Te juro que no sé nada más, sólo soy un traficante de drogas -. 

- Suficiente,gracias por tu colaboración – sonrió el elfo – Zoraida,es todo tuyo -. 

- ¡¡¡No!!! -. 

Los reflejos del cálido sol creaban cierta atmósfera de paz en torno a la ciudad,al contrario del torbellino que daba vueltas en el espíritu de Lindir.Había matado a varias personas sin necesidad de ello,lo peor era que cada vez le resultaba más fácil. 

- Esta es la posada del Mercader – dijo al ver el cartel – Aquí es donde esta el tal Misha ese -. 

- ¿Interrogatorio rápido y le degollamos? – preguntó la joven. 

- ¿Sabías que estás hecha una salvaje? – replicó el Halcón con un escalofrío. 

- No sé por qué me parece que empiezas a tener remordimientos de conciencia – comentó ella con un ademán – Jamás dejes que los muertos te afecten,esos hombres se merecían que les mataran,piensa que eras tú o ellos -. 

- Una cría de 16 años me esta dando clases de cómo matar, ¿a dónde vamos a ir a parar? – suspiró resignado. 

- Tú sabrás -. 

Entraron en la posada y preguntaron por Misha.Este solo accedió a recibirles cuando le subieron el anillo de parte de Derek. 

- ¡Tú no eres Derek! – gritó el extraño de aspecto descuidado al ver a Lindir. 

- Eso ya lo había notado yo;venimos de su parte,no quiere arriesgarse y dejarse ver – explicó el elfo de forma razonable. 

Tras unos minutos Zoraida tenia a Misha firmemente atado a una silla y un puñal en su garganta. 

- Esa niña es uno de los tesoros mas grandes que se pasean por la Tierra Media – respondió Misha a la pregunta de Lindir – Yo y otros ocho fuimos los únicos a los que el Jefe explico quien era;la hija de un elfo y una mujer que no es de este mundo,quieren matarla porque ella puede destruir el mundo o algo así -. 

- Yo viví en Amon Lhûn y vi a esa niña,no parecía un ser sobrenatural – comentó Lindir. 

- ¿La viste?,ya es suerte;nadie sabe que aspecto tiene,el Jefe la vio recién nacida tan solo un momento así que no sabemos el aspecto que tiene – replicó cansino – Después de lo de Amon Lhûn los elfos se desperdigaron y nadie sabe si la cría sigue con vida -. 

- ¿Quién es ese al que llamáis el Jefe? -. 

- Sólo le he visto una vez;un hombre joven vestido de terciopelo negro y bordados en plata,cabello negro liso,gesto serio en un rostro del color del marfil con ojos negros por completo,eso era lo mas siniestro,no tenía blanco en los ojos,solo una vacía oscuridad -. 

- Si la niña no es de este mundo lo razonable es que su perseguidor tampoco lo sea – sonrió Zoraida. 

- ...Sigue sin cuadrarme este asunto – dijo el elfo - ¿Quién es esa mujer,Morgan,a la que también están buscando -. 

- La mejor asesina que el Jefe tenia a su disposición,toda una belleza – respondió Misha con una ancha sonrisa – Pero hará un año el Jefe ordeno que mataran a su protector,Tynian,la muchacha se enteró y se rebeló contra nosotros, desapareció y se puso una orden de captura,viva a ser posible;le perdieron el rastro allá por el norte,pero hay rumores de que esta oculta en un valle -. 

- Descríbeme a esa joven – pidió Lindir con un nudo en el estómago. 

- Bueno,era alta para su edad,fuerte y ágil por eso la llamaban la Gata.Unos ojazos azul grisaceo,gelidos,calculadores. Cabello negro con rizos y un rostro parecido al de esas esculturas que hacen los Haradrim,con unos labios que gritaban "comeme" – explico el hombre deleitándose con sus recuerdos, mientras,Lindir,se había puesto blanco como la nieve. 

- ¿A qué personas mataba esa chica? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. 

- De todo – rió Misha – Hombres buenos y malos,mujeres e incluso niños;siempre decía que el mundo le había dado la espalda y ella,lo único que hacía,era acuchillársela. Recuerdo una noche en la que nos habían encargado un trabajo a ella y a mí,la chica solo tenia quince años.Entramos a la taberna en la que estaba nuestro objetivo,un ladrón que se había ido de la lengua en un interrogatorio. "Espera" me dijo "yo sola me basto,tú observa".Aquel renacuajo se dirigió al hombre y le tiró de la capa.El ladrón la miró curioso,supongo que pensando lo que podría hacer con una niñita tan mona,cuando una afilada daga le sajó todo el estómago de izquierda a derecha.El hombre se dobló por la mitad para sujetarse las tripas,entonces Morgan le atravesó la garganta con la daga.La sacó limpiamente y vino hacia mí;"me gusta más utilizar mi bastón,es limpio y rápido, pero la gente se impresiona mas con la sangre y no se por que,a fin de cuentas un muerto es un muerto,¿no?" dijo con gesto de disgusto -. 

- Misha,es suficiente – le interrumpió Zoraida preocupada por el estado tan lamentable de su compañero – Ahora debemos matarte,¿cómo deseas morir? -. 

- Iba a suicidarme de todos modos,preciosa – replicó el hombre – En mi mochila hay un frasco, dámelo a beber -. 

La muchacha le desató y,sin perderle de vista,le indicó que fuera el mismo.Misha sacó una botellita con un líquido rojo,la abrió y la apuró hasta el final.Un momento después caía al suelo y dejaba de respirar. 

Zoraida agarró a Lindir y le guió hacia la lujosa posada que habían elegido para descansar aquella noche. 

- Si no te llamas Derek,¿cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió Zoraida sentada en el lecho rojo con bordados simulando un sol. 

- Lindir – contestó el elfo tumbado en otra cama azul con una luna. 

La joven se quitó la capa y decidió explorar la habitación ya que su amigo parecía perdido en otra dimensión. 

La decoración era muy curiosa.La mitad de la estancia adornada con colores cálidos y la otra con colores fríos, ahora entendía eso de la Sala del Sol y la Luna. 

Abrió una puerta que había al final de la estancia y sus oscuros ojos se abrieron como platos.El baño estaba hecho con mármoles negros veteados de cuarzo,en la bañera cabían cuatro personas sin estar aplastadas,una estantería de cristal llena de frascos multicolores a la derecha;el techo estaba abovedado y simulaba el cielo nocturno con constelaciones, cometas,planetas. 

- ¡Lindir,ven a ver! – gritó entusiasmada. 

El Halcón sonrió al percatarse de que la joven no sabía ni para que servía esa sala. 

- Creo que pediré que nos preparen un baño,este sitio bien lo merece – rió. 

- ¿Este sitio sirve para bañarse? – inquirió la muchacha subiendo los escalones que rodeaban a la bañera, asomándose añadió – No hay agua -. 

- Fácil remedio tiene semejante problema -. 

El elfo tiró de un grueso cordón que había en la entrada y un sirviente acudió al momento. 

- Llamaba el señor -. 

- Sí,¿sería posible que nos preparasen un baño y nos subieran cena para dos? – pidió Lindir. 

- Al momento – asintió el criado – Si me permite -. 

Lindir siguió sorprendido al hombre que se encaminó al baño con un paso remilgado.Una vez allí saco de su bolsillo una gran llave que metió en un hueco de la desnuda pared izquierda.Al abrir la pared apareció un canalón, que montó rápidamente; abrió una especie de llave de paso y agua hirviendo bajo por el canalón hasta la bañera.Cerró y volvió a guardar todo en la pared. 

- Les subiré la cena dentro de una hora para que puedan disfrutar con calma del baño – dijo el criado antes de salir de la habitación. 

- ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho? – pregunto la anonadada muchacha. 

- Ni yo mismo me lo creo, jamás he visto un baño tan sofisticado – comentó Lindir – Bueno, vayamos a disfrutarlo -. 

El elfo se paro frente a la estantería de los frascos. 

- ¿Qué es eso? -. 

- Son esencias y jabones para lavarse...¿qué flor te gusta mas? -. 

- En mi tierra no hay muchas flores -. 

- Entonces yo escogeré por ti,veamos... – recorrió con la vista las etiquetas – Rosas,sí, perfecto -. 

El joven echo medio frasco en el agua y enseguida la atmósfera se lleno de un dulcísimo olor. 

- Me gusta como huele – sonrió Zoraida. 

- Cuando te hayas metido en el agua avísame para entrar -. 

- ¿¡Entrar!? -. 

- Tengo que enseñarte a usar el jabón del pelo – explicó Lindir – Además, no creo que tu tengas nada distinto de las demás mujeres -. 

La muchacha le echo una mirada furibunda. 

Lindir sacó la ropa limpia que habían comprado esa tarde y un par de toallas del armario.Se quitó las botas y la camisa. 

- ¡Lindir,pasa! -. 

- ¿Cómo aguantas el agua tan caliente? – pregunto él. 

- Donde vivo la temperatura más baja es la mas alta que tenéis vosotros en esta zona,el calor es algo tan corriente en mi vida como el frío debe serlo para ti – dijo ella. 

- Bien...cierra los ojos para que no te entre jabón – pidió Lindir al tiempo que se lo echaba por el abundante cabello negro. 

- Como intentes algo innoble te sacaré los tuyos – le amenazó la muchacha. 

- Entendido -. 

El elfo deslizó suavemente los dedos por la cabeza creando abundante espuma y dando un suave masaje.Zoraida se relajó. 

- Ni cuando era princesa me mimaban tanto – comentó sumida en un agradable sopor. 

- Me gusta dar a los demás el cariño que yo perdí – replicó Lindir. 

- ¿Nadie te cuido en Rivendel? -. 

- No se puede suplantar la dulzura de una madre ni la protección de un padre – afirmó serio – Sumérgete para quitarte el jabón -. 

- Se te va a quedar fría el agua – observó Zoraida cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza. 

- Estoy acostumbrado – sonrió – Ponte esta toalla,te he dejado ropa sobre tu cama -. 

El elfo se dio la vuelta sin que se lo pidieran,y ella agradeció su consideración.Una vez la joven salió del baño Lindir se quitó los pantalones y se sumergió en el agua de rosas. 

La cena que les sirvieron fue magnifica; faisán con guarnición, tarta de frambuesa, vino.El cansancio les hizo acostarse temprano. 

Zoraida se despertó súbitamente. La luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas le dejo ver como Lindir se removía violentamente en sueños.Ella se acercó a él. 

- Lindir,estás soñando,despierta – dijo agitándole suavemente. 

A una velocidad inhumana la mano la sujeto por el cuello y la inmovilizó contra la pared.Los febriles ojos verdes la reconocieron y la presión cedió igual de rápido. Zoraida se deslizó hasta el suelo con la respiración entrecortada; y se quedó así, incapaz de reaccionar. 

- Zoraida...lo siento – sollozó Lindir – No sabía lo que hacía -. 

- No pasa nada – replicó ella pasandole una mano por el rostro – El pasado te sigue torturando,es una sed que no se acalla...¿cuál es la razón? -. 

- No lo sé ... – respondió el Halcón con la mirada perdida – No sé lo que es dormir toda la noche desde lo de mi ciudad... los gritos,las llamas,los muertos... todo vuelve una y otra vez -. 

Zoraida se levantó y se hizo un hueco junto al elfo. 

- Ahora intenta dormir,yo estaré aquí,¿vale? – le sonrió. 

- Gracias -.La rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó dormido. 

Luz.Demasiada para seguir en el mundo de los sueños.Zoraida se desperezó sintiéndose renovada;se percato de que Lindir no estaba junto a ella ni en la habitación y se sintió un poco decepcionada, alarmada, apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente. 

Se puso un sencillo vestido verde y,cruzada de piernas sobre la cama,se dedicó a desenredar su abundante cabellera azabache.En esto andaba cuando su compañero entró por la puerta con el desayuno. 

- Buenos días – saludó el joven. 

- Lo mismo digo...Mmmmm,eso huele bien – observó dejando a un lado el cepillo. 

- El sabor es mejor aun – afirmó el elfo. 

- Primero debo rezar – dijo ella. 

- ¿Rezar? -. 

La muchacha cogió un gran cojín y lo depositó en el suelo tras mirar por la ventana;se arrodilló y,juntando las manos,inició un canto.Fue haciendo varias postraciones sin dejar de cantar y con la vista siempre al frente. 

Lindir no podía dejar de mirarla.La curiosidad y extrañeza se mezclaban con otra cosa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.Rebuscó en su bolsa procurando no molestar a la joven y saco una delicada flauta de madera,regalo de Nadim,se la llevó a los labios y acompañó el canto de la haradrim. 

- Ya he terminado – sonrió levantándose – Me ha gustado mucho tu música, mi dios seguro sonríe ahora -. 

- Eres como el sueño de un orfebre y el capricho de una diosa,una joya tejida con los hilos de la noche y de la tierra,una Hija de la Luna – Lindir bajo los ojos cuando se percato de las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios. 

- ¡Lindir! – exclamó ella. 

- Disculpame,no debería haber hablado – la interrumpió. 

Zoraida tomo el rostro del elfo entre sus manos y le obligo a mirarla. 

- Escúchame Lindir – pidió con sus ojos oscuros llenos de ilusión – Nadie, jamás, me ha dicho nada tan hermoso y sincero,me has halagado mas que si me hubieras traído mil tesoros -. 

- Me permites que meta mas la pata de lo que ya la he metido – dijo tomando sus manos – A nadie he amado mas que a ti,si tienes que volver a tu tierra yo te seguiré -. 

- Primero interroguemos al mercader ese – le cortó ella, divertida – Después, ya veremos -. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Bwhahaha! Siento que no halla beso, aquí no debí estar en un estado románticorro total.

Bueno, gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews, sé que este fic es más tostón que los otros dos pero me hacía ilusión publicarlo aunque me estoy dando cuenta de la cantidad de chorradas que podía llegar a escribir con 14 años XD.

Elenwe lamento comunicarte que no tengo una fecha concreta para actualizar, subo los capis según los termino o, en este caso, según corrijo las faltas de ortografía (son horribles, en serio _).

Alasse sinya coranar (Feliz año nuevo, aunque faltan dos días :P)

Tenna rato!!!! 


End file.
